


you say it's just innocent (but you're hot as hell)

by Larry_Shipper6400 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 year old Harry, 22 year old louis, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking, Top Louis, age gap, age kink, blowjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Tomlinson turns his back to the whiteboard and whilst everyone else is writing down the notes, Harry just stares. He focuses his eyes on Louis and they lock eyes. Harry smirks around the lollipop. </p><p>He hollows his cheeks around the sweet and watches Mr. Tomlinson swallow harshly before letting out a cough and turning his back to Harry. Harry knows he’s inside his head deep now. Only a little more pushing until he cracks.</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Student Harry finally gets what he wanted from his Teacher Louis. </p><p> </p><p>Title from:- I See Red by McBusted</p>
            </blockquote>





	you say it's just innocent (but you're hot as hell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingLeave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLeave/gifts).



> Hey StoneGargoyle, I really hope you enjoy this and I hope I sticked to your prompt. 
> 
> The prompt was: Louis is Harry’s teacher. Harry tries to seduce him and Louis gives him a detention for it. Then, Harry gets taught a lesson that says: Never mess with a person who has authority.
> 
> The guidelines that you gave me were that it was a minimum of 2000 words, detailed smut scene, Top Louis, No Daddy Kink or Beastiality and the Deadline is 18th October. I think I have followed those guideline to the T. 
> 
> This work was beta'd by [this lovely lady ](http://recklessdifferent.tumblr.com) so give her a follow on Tumblr as she did an amazing job checking over my grammar and spelling errors. 
> 
> If enjoyed it, please leave a comment or a kudos and even if you didn't you can give me some constructive feedback. I'd love see your reaction to it.
> 
> Anyway, enough from me. I hope you enjoy :)

Harry has had this plan for a while. After most of the year basically pining for this guy, he is going to put it into action. He is going to seduce the fuck out of his English Lit teacher. Gonna make him sweat under his collar, make him squirm, make him so hard that he has no other choice but to fuck Harry right there on the desk.

He’s been trying to get his teacher’s attention for months. He’s tried every innocent thing in the book. Notes of the desk, his best manners and cleanest compliments, obliging to help him with tasks, everything you could think of. But now, it is truly calling for _desperate_ measures.

When he first told his mate Niall about his want, the blonde boy nearly died. Harry guessed telling him mid-sip of Coke wasn’t the best time to tell him. Niall told him that fucking old men is not what his last year of college should be like.

Thing is, his teacher, Mr. Tomlinson isn’t old at all and he is drop dead gorgeous. The age difference isn’t even that bad. Harry himself is 18 while Mr. Tomlinson is 22. At least he doesn’t have a crush on Mr. Winston, who is like 34.

Mr. Tomlinson has blue eyes that you could practically swim in, a smile so bright that it could challenge the sun and hair so soft that it put baby skin to shame. His body is a wonderland, curvaceous yet toned in all the right places. His fashion sense was a hot mix of teacher and skater and honestly, Harry just wants to suck his dick, marry him, and have him fuck him. Not necessarily in the order, but whatever works.

Even his name is hot. Louis. It is pronounced in the French way. Harry may or may not moan that name when he gets himself off. It just feels _so right_ on his tongue.

“You are one crazy fuck bro. Good luck an’ all but please don’t get arrested.” Niall says in his ear as they walk to school.

The two of them live in close proximity of each other and the school so they walk every day. Today is different though. Harry has his tightest jeans on, usually they are baggy and sagging, and a crisp white T-Shirt on with the school blazer over top with battered Converse on his feet. He looks straight out of a schoolboy porno scene and that was definitely the look he was going for.

He kind of wants to look like a sleaze but not so much that it is obvious. Don’t tell anyone but he is wearing a jock strap underneath his jeans, he had stolen it from his other friend, Liam. His teacher is going to have a heart attack when he sees it, hopefully.

Speaking of the teacher, Harry sees Mr. Tomlinson, he pulls into school with his Porsche. Harry has had many dreams of the older man fucking him over the hood and in the plush leather backseat of that car.

What can he say, he is a boy with needs and Mr. Tomlinson fucking him is on the top of that list.

Anyway, back to Mr. Tomlinson. He is looking hot as usual. He has a blue button up, buttoned right to the top, and paired with some jeans, cuffed at the ankles with some Vans on his feet, no socks. See, Harry noticed these small things about Mr. Tomlinson and all of them just add up to who the petite, powerful man is.

“H, you are drooling. Keep it in your pants for now at least, please.” Niall scoffs, slapping his shoulder. Harry rolls his eyes and laughs falsely. It seems that Mr. Tomlinson has decided to look even more fuckable today or that might just be Harry’s head, either way, Harry wants him more than ever.

The bell goes off above his head and he takes a deep breath. He has English first. He can put his plan into action straight away. He can do this.

**~**

Harry takes his time to walk to his seat in the back row, making sure to walk past Mr. Tomlinson’s desk.

“Morning Mr. T, looking fine as always.” Harry purrs, placing his hands on Mr Tomlinson’s desk, making the man look up at him with confused blue eyes.

“Morning to you too, Harry and thank you.” He said, calm as a cucumber before looking back down at the paper he was marking. Harry internally panics before going again.

“Your stubble looks nice today, I bet it would feel nice between my thighs.” Harry trails off and Mr. Tomlinson raises a perfect eyebrow.

“What are you implying, Harry?” The older man asks firmly.

“Oh I think you know, Louis.” Harry winks, his voice slow and syrupy to make sure Louis hears every word he is saying.

“That is an extremely unprofessional thing to say to a teacher, Harry and it is _Mr. Tomlinson_ to you. Take a seat before I write you up.” Mr. Tomlinson looks up at him again, his glare hot as he points to Harry’s seat. Harry can hear his voice get a little choked up and he smirks.

“Yes sir.” Harry drawls, walking to his seat with a swing in his hips. He can feel Mr. Tomlinson’s eyes on him as he walks and he counts that as a win.

**~**

The class goes on and Harry can tell he is affecting Mr. Tomlinson but he wants to push his teacher further. Make him _squirm_ so that he is turned on. He pulls out a lollipop; cherry flavoured, and begins to suck on it.

Mr. Tomlinson turns his back to the whiteboard and whilst everyone else is writing down the notes, Harry just stares. He focuses his eyes on Louis and they lock eyes. Harry smirks around the lollipop.

He hollows his cheeks around the sweet as best as he can and he watches Mr. Tomlinson swallow harshly before letting out a cough and turning his back to Harry. Harry knows he’s inside his head deep now. Only a little more pushing until he cracks, Harry hopes.

“Okay class, I have a small test for you,” Mr. Tomlinson’s lovely high voice rings out only to be met with groans from the class, “Hey now, it is multiple choice with only ten questions. It is on the stuff we learnt last week and today. I just want to see if I need to go over anything again since your major exam is coming up very soon.”

Louis begins to hand them out one by one, going down the rows. Harry anticipates as Mr. Tomlinson makes his way over. Harry takes a peak at the older man’s crotch and they are definitely bulging out in the front of his jeans.

“My eyes are up here Harry. You are acting very out today. Are you alright?” Mr. Tomlinson chastises, Harry’s eyes snapping up to meet Louis’.

“Just a bit distracted, I suppose. You are quite beautiful.” Harry whispers in a sultry tone. He watches Louis swallow harshly again before slapping the paper down on his table.

“Listen here, one more silly little action and I’ll make you sorry for upsetting me, Harry. You hear me?” Mr Tomlinson says in a hushed tone, his eyes steely. Harry just gives a lewd smile and reclines back in his seat, thinking of what he can do to push his teacher just a little bit more.

The thought hits him moments later. He grabs his pen and starts scribbling on his test. He guesses the answers before doodling on the bottom of the page. He writes what he wants do to with Louis in large writing, even adding a small cartoon too, just to make sure he gets his message. He is hoping it makes Louis snap.

**~**

Louis tells the class that time is up for the test and there are sighs of relief. Harry, on the other hand, is buzzing with adrenaline and anticipation to see how Mr. Tomlinson reacts.

He watches Mr. Tomlinson slowly takes each paper, giving each one a quick scan before collecting the next one. Harry hands his in last and almost laughs when his teacher’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

“Harry Styles, stay behind after class. I need to have a firm word with you.” Mr. Tomlinson says loudly, walking back to the front of the class. Harry can feel eyes on him but they are nothing compared how he feels after Louis’ words. He feels like he is finally going to get what he has desperately wanted.

**~**

The class ends far to slowly for Harry’s liking. He just wants to be alone with Mr. Tomlinson. He knows Mr. Tomlinson is going to do something to him. He isn’t the type of teacher to call parents or just scream, he is a very hands-on teacher and Harry is hoping, praying, wishing, _fucking begging_ for Louis to be hands on with him physically.

“Alright guys, I’ll email you your results. I’ll see you tomorrow. Also, last out the door, could you please lock it? I need to talk to Harry in completely privacy.” Louis announces and Harry doesn’t move from his seat as his classmates scurry off to their next class.

Soon enough, he hears the click of a door and his name being called out by his favourite voice.

“Alright Styles, get here. Right now.” Louis demands and Harry can’t get to the front of the room fast enough. He takes a seat in the desk, in front of the desk, looking into Louis’ dark eyes. “Explain your behaviour, Harry.”

“Nothing to explain, Sir. Just merely expressed my honesty. Honesty is the best policy.” Harry shrugs and he swears Louis’ mouth twitches. He knows he shouldn’t be cheeky, especially with Louis but he wants to not seem as gagging for it as he really is.

“You have plenty to explain, Harry. You have been extremely inappropriate all class period.” Louis prompts, standing up now. Harry stares at his thick thighs as he walks in front of the desk.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Sir.” Harry snips back quickly but he can feel his body growing weaker under Louis’ dominance.

“Stand up, Harry.” Mr. Tomlinson demands and Harry complies easily. “Do you think it is _funny_ to disrespect a teacher? Do you think it is _funny_ to make a teacher uncomfortable with sexual comments, knowing their sexuality? Do you think it is _funny_ to see a teacher being turned on by their own student?” He asks. With each question, he takes a step forward and Harry can’t do anything.

Harry has always been submissive. He likes people talking down to him and the way Louis is talking to him now is making his cock stir in his pants. He opens his mouth to answer and struggles for a sentence.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” He mutters, tilting his head down but Louis’ finger dips under his chin, tilting his head back up.

“No you aren’t Harry. You knew what you were doing to me. You wanted me to crack, isn’t that right?” Louis spits the question at him and Harry nods quickly.

“Yes. Wanted you to punish me for being bad.” Harry says.

“Punished eh? What do you want me to do to you? Bend you over my knee and spank you? Perhaps bend you over the desk?” Louis suggests and Harry lets out a whine.

“Please Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry begs. Louis moves his hand and runs it through his hair.

“Christ, Styles, you’ve been wanting this haven’t you? I bet you dream about me, getting so angry that I have to take it out on your obedient little body. Isn’t that right?” Louis probes and Harry nods again.

His mind is racing because this is actually happening. What he has been dreaming of for months is going to happen. Mr. Tomlinson is going to touch him like he has wanted him to for months.

“Please Mr. Tomlinson. I need you.” Harry pleads, his eyes going wide as he draws his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Need what Harry? Be coherent for God's sake. I’m only going to touch you if you tell me and call me Louis, Christ, I can’t deal with your whiny tone and the ‘Mr. Tomlinson’ right now.” Louis tells him and Harry feels like he is bursting out of his pants.

“Want you to spank me for being bad. Make me yours. Fuck me.” Harry states and Louis lets out a small groan.

“This has already gone too far. Do you really want this, Harry? I am your teacher and I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you. I’m only going to touch you if you say you are 100% okay with this.” Louis rushes out and Harry can’t agree faster.

“I really want this Louis. I’ve wanted this for ages. I didn’t know how to tell you that I want you to fuck me without it being awkward after class so this is how I decided to tell you.” Harry explains, a bit sheepishly.

“Fuck sake Harry. You are the hottest, most seductive student I’ve ever had. Do you know who hard it is to resist you?” Louis asks and Harry flushes.

“You have the body of a fucking God Louis. It’s hard to resist you.”

“Alright, stop it. Now we have that sorted, I’m going to spank you now. Alright?” The way Louis says the last sentence makes it seem like it is not a question and Harry knows he is in for it.

“Yes, Sir.” Harry nods and Louis gives him a wicked smile.

“Get underdressed right now, you _slut_.” Louis snips and Harry fights back a moan. He always picked Louis for a dirty talker but it is another thing to hear it in person.

Harry obeys and immediately kicks his shoes off. He shrugs his blazer off over his shoulder, feeling Louis’ hot gaze on him. He shirt follows suit and he makes work on his trousers. He unbuttons them and slides them down his shaven legs, hearing a low curse from Louis and he knows the older man has seen his jockstrap.

“God Harry, you really are desperate for me. Come over here and bend over the desk.” Louis clicks his fingers towards the wooden table and Harry swiftly moves into position.

He feels rough, heavy palms grip his bum and he moans a little. Louis’ hands are kneading his skin slowly but purposefully and he can’t wait to feel how his skin will feel after he’s been spanked.

“Louis, please. Spank me. Punish me.” Harry chokes out, his throat already feeling raspy and they haven’t even done anything.

“So needy, Baby.” Louis taunts and Harry is too hung up on the older man calling him baby to even breathe, let alone recognise the first slap that lands on him.

Louis brings his hands down onto the other cheek and Harry definitely feels that one. It stings, almost lingering as the pain zips up his spine. It feels too fucking good. He tries to rut against the desk but Louis wraps a hand around his hip, anchoring him in place.

He lets out a whimper and earns another spank on his right cheek.

“God Harry, you don’t learn do you? You keep acting out and I’m going to stop. Take your punishment like you deserve to.” Louis states sternly and Harry shakily signals in agreement. “Good. I’m going to tell you everything you’ve done wrong and you are going to get a spanking for each one. If I hear you so much as breathe, I’m gonna start again. Understood?” Louis adds on.

Harry feels like he is drowning. Drowning in everything Louis, his words, his hands, his everything. The pain is making him giddy. He has a pain kink, sue him. The sharp burn coursing through his body and exciting every nerve that makes his blood pound. He’s sure he has never been this hard before in his life and it is all Louis.

He can barely hear Louis’ booming voice over the blood pounding in his ears but he can recognise the harsh tone he is using.

Today has produced a lot of firsts for Harry. He has realised that being spanked turns him on more than he first thought. He has realised that Louis is a lot stronger than he gives off but the main thing he has discovered is that Louis is the only person he _ever_ wants to touch him this way again.

Louis has so much power over him. He is holding him down with one hand, the other bruising his skin, his voice spitting words and his overly presence just dominating him and Harry loves it.

“And this one is for turning me on in front of the entire _fucking_ class by giving a blowjob to a fucking sweet.” Harry hears Louis practically yell, that spanking is definitely the hardest one yet and Harry lets out a deep throaty moan.

Harry then remembers he wasn’t meant to make any noise; he bites his lip harshly while murmuring an apology, “I’m sorry, Louis. Didn’t mean to do that. I won’t do it again.”

“You just keep disappointing me don’t you, Harold? Turn around and get on your knees, Baby.” Louis requests and Harry is still mumbling his apology as he spins around and kneels down.

He presses his bum back against his heels and it throbs but Harry kind of likes it. The slow burn encasing his body in a low thrum of pleasure.

His eyes are glued on Louis’ small hands as they undo Louis’ fly. Harry’s mouth drops open of his own accord when he sees the bulge in the older man’s black briefs. Louis shoves his pants down the rest of the way and kicks them to the side.

Now Harry hasn’t seen many cocks in real life, nothing but nudie runs with his mates and peaks in the changing rooms but he knows Louis is going to be the biggest he’s seen. Louis is a fully-grown _man_ , fully developed and so fucking fit.

Louis pulls his pants down and Harry’s sure his eyes are disbelieving him. Louis’ cock is just so thick. He isn’t cut, therefore the foreskin is hanging over a bit, it is a lovely pink and Harry wants it right now.

Harry’s never even given a blowjob before but _fuck,_ he wants to now more than ever. He needs Louis’ pretty, thick, pink cock in his mouth so badly.

“Baby, look at me.” Louis demands and Harry snaps his head up, meeting Louis’ eyes. “I’m going to make you suck me off, okay? Want you to get me nice and wet. Do you want to make me feel good baby?”

“Yes Louis. Please.” Harry begs and Louis nods at him, almost saying ‘have it then’. Harry tentatively wraps a hand around Louis’ cock, getting a feel for it. The skin is smooth and judging by the way, Louis bites his lip, he is starting well.

The younger boy leans forward and licks the head of the cock, a salty taste hitting his senses immediately. It’s new, it’s exciting and he wants more. He moves his hand back a little and takes more into his mouth, mindful to keep his teeth out of the way.

“Fuck, Harry, more. Quit teasing me.” Louis groans, threading a hand into Harry’s short curly hair. He tugs a bit and Harry moans around his cock.

Harry completely moves his hand away, cupping Louis’ bum cheek with it instead and pushes himself down with the aid of Louis’ hand. He knows he needs to relax his throat but his neediness gets best of him as he tries to swallow down a few more inches but gags slightly, pulling off to cough.

“You alright, Love?” Louis asks immediately.

“Yeah.” Harry croaks before sinking back down.

He closes his eyes and slides his tongue on the underside of Louis’ cock. Louis feels thicker in his mouth, stretching his mouth wide and his jaw is just starting to pleasantly ache with it. He presses the head of Louis’ cock to his cheek and he feels Louis rub a thumb over it.

The whole thing feels more intimate than a punishment but Harry is certainly not complaining. Hell, he _indulges_ in it. He is hoping Louis is still going to fuck him but he wouldn’t be opposed to Louis’ come shooting down his throat.

He feels Louis’ hips slowly rock into his mouth and the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. The feeling is new but he loves it.

He squeezes Louis’ ass that is in his hands and it feels firm. Harry has spent a good chunk of his English Lit classes staring at this arse and now that it is in his hands, he is unquestionably going to appreciate it.

“Shit, Babe, pull off. Stop.” Louis moans quickly, yanking Harry’s hair harshly. Harry moans at the sensation, being tugged off Louis.

“Why’d you make me stop? I wanted to make you feel good.” Harry says and shit, his throat is wrecked. It must have been from Louis’ cockhead hitting his throat repetitively. He sounds like he just woke up.

“You made me feel good, Darling, but you still haven’t served your full punishment. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you can’t remember anyone else’s name but mine.” Louis growls the last part out and Harry feels weak. His body feels like limp spaghetti, no control of his limbs. He is powerless under Louis and he doesn’t care.

He leans back in, mouthing at the head and he nearly swallows it down again but Louis grabs him by his hair, jerking him upwards and he evokes a cry. Harry didn’t know how badly he needed his hair pulled until now. Or maybe it is just Louis.

“Turn around love. I’m going to need to get you wet too. I didn’t bring lube with me because I didn’t exactly plan on fucking my student.” Louis remarks and Harry remembers something.

“I…I’ve got some in my blazer pocket. I was hopeful…” Harry trails off and he hears Louis breathing, what he thinks is, a sigh of relief.

“Go get then, you needy slut.” Louis says and Harry scurries to his pile of clothes. He sinks into the blazer breast pocket and pulls out two sachets of lube.

He bought them a few weekends ago from an adult shop where he also a shiny new vibrator because his old one died and bottle of lube for his apartment. What can he say? He has a normal (okay, raging is probably a better word) teenage libido, with no boyfriend so he needs to take care of himself once in a while.

He brings the sachets back and hopes Louis doesn’t notice he doesn’t have a condom with him. Harry didn’t buy one because he saw something in a porno he watched the other day. The guy came inside his partner’s arse and then licked his come out of him. Harry came so hard, visualising Louis doing the same to him so he is hoping.

Louis smiles at him before telling him to grip the other side of the desk. Harry hooks his finger over the far edge, his ass fully on display for Louis in his jockstrap and he knows he looks fuckable. He decides to be a little cheeky and wiggle his hips from side to side.

He is met by a sharp snap of his jockstrap against his lower back and he groans as the searing pain that zips through him. _Well that hurt._

“You don’t learn do you, Styles? Don’t tease me right now, who is in control here, Harry?” Louis taunts, running his fingers under the straps on Harry’s underwear. Harry visibly shivers at the tingly touches.

“You are, Lou, you are.” Harry stammers, his fingers curling harder over the wood of the desk. Louis’ dominance is so hot. He is completely soaking him in it and Harry loves it.

“That’s right love. Now shut up and let me open your tight little hole.” Louis enunciates with a quick slap on the sensitive skin of Harry’s thigh.

Harry senses Louis’ wet fingers tracing his rim and he is so glad he cleaned himself well in the shower. He even fingered himself a little, using soap as makeshift lube. But the feeling he has with his own fingers is nothing compared to the way he feels when Louis pushes his finger in.

The older man’s finger is much thicker than his but stubbier. He only has one finger in Harry but Harry can feel himself being stretched like never before. He clenches tightly around the digit, relishing the feeling.

“Fuck, H, have you done this before? You’re tight like a virgin.” Louis’ voice sounds practically breathless and in awe.

“I lost my virginity, _shit_ , last year and I fuck myself most nights with my _fuck_  my vibe.” Harry confesses as Louis moves his finger slowly, thrusting in and out.

“Really? Who fucked you, Baby? Who popped your cherry?” Louis’ voice now sounds possessive, almost like he is jealous that someone else has touched him like this.

“It was nobody, I swear Lou.” Harry whines when Louis harshly pushes another finger into him when he denies answering. He hears Louis make a low noise, akin to a growl and it goes straight to Harry’s cock.

“Tell me Harry. Who touched you before me?” Louis demands and his tone leaves no room for argument.

“Captain of the soccer team last year!” Harry cries out. Louis’ fingers have found his prostate and they are just pressing into it, his senses stimulating so good.

“Ah, I see. _Christensen_ got to fuck your pretty little ass. Did he have a nice cock, Sweetheart?” All of Louis’ questions are making his head spin. They are so arduous especially when he is getting finger fucked at the same time.

“Nothing compared to yours, Louis, I swear. Didn’t treat me like you are.” Harry keens and Louis seems to take that as an answer because he doesn’t ask another question.

Harry is kind of grateful that Louis stops questioning him because now he can fully focus on the pleasure that is surging through his body. His brain almost shuts down as Louis adds a third, thick finger into his hole. He sinks his teeth in his lip, successfully stopping a moan that would have surely echoed around the room.

He wonders how long they have been going at it. He didn’t have a class now but he still wants to know. His mind then trails to Louis, of course, and he wonders about his stamina. Louis seems like the type of guy who could fuck for _hours_ on end. Harry hopes to test his theory even though his stamina isn’t like that at all. The longest he has lasted with something inside him is around 15 minutes.

His mind goes blank when white-hot pleasure thrums through him. Louis is pressing three fingers into his prostate quite firmly and just circling. Rubbing hard, purposeful circles into him and Harry feels his cock twitch. It is amazement in itself that Harry hasn’t creamed himself yet.

“Had enough, Baby? Wanna come for me?” Louis teases, withdrawing his fingers quickly. Filling the empty room with the slick sound of the lube.

“Yeah, gonna come all over myself for you.” Harry nods, a hand moving to touch his aching cock but he soon realises that is a big mistake because Louis grabs his wrist and pins that hand to his back, twisting his arm.

“Uh uh, I’m gonna make you come untouched with me inside you.” Louis tuts and Harry whines in response. It is an eager and desperate whine, pleading Louis to get on with it without using words.

He feels Louis feel around for a condom and then a body pressing against him.

“Where is the condom Harry?” Louis whispers behind his ear.

“Forgot it but I’m clean. Please tell me you are too.” Harry replies almost too quickly.

“I’m clean but next time, bring one. Safe sex is the best sex Harry.” Louis bites his lobe before pulling back to slick himself up. Harry’s ears are ringing with the words next time. Louis practically just told him he wants to do this again. The thought of Louis fucking him on Louis’ bed makes him want to puke with happiness.

Louis lubes himself up very liberally and steadies himself behind Harry. Harry moves his hand from his lower back to pull his ass cheek to one side, helping Louis push in easier. He moves when he feels the blunt head of Louis’ cock breaching his entrance.

With instinct, he wants to push back to get more in but he knows it will just anger Louis. He considers for a second and he would quite like angry, completely dominating Louis back to fuck him into the desk so he’s going to try.

Harry moves his hands and grips at Louis’ hips, pushing him in further, taking Louis by surprise. Louis takes his hands off of Harry, yanks the younger boy’s hands off him and pins them down with one hand.

His other hand snaking into Harry’s hair and pulls him up using the hand in his hair as the only way. Harry’s pained cry is soon followed by a moan as he meets his sweaty back against Louis’ damp, hairy chest.

“You are really pushing it, Baby. I’m going to say this for a final time and you are going to listen. I am in charge, you are still getting punished, shut up and stop wriggling ‘round like the desperate little whore you are.” Louis says right into his ear, licking the shell of it as he feels Louis’ hip thrust all the way in.

Harry tries to make a noise in agreement but it comes out pained because holy shit, Louis’ entire, thick cock is inside him. He is stretching him out way more than his fingers and Harry immediately feels so much better than when he is fucking himself with his vibrator.

Louis is warmer, harder and just an overall better feel. He doesn’t know how Louis fucks, whether he is the type to fuck short and jumpy or the type to fuck hard and deep. Either way, Harry is eager and wants to find out.

“Fuck me Louis, please.” Harry pleads, his voice scratchy and willing.

“I’m going to slam you down onto this desk and I’m going to fuck you so hard that you are seeing stars and forget that anyone else has ever touched you.” Louis tells him and he crashes them down onto the hard wood.

Ha, hard wood, Harry thinks to himself.

Louis’ hips move instantaneously, nice deep thrusts into him as Harry feels wet lips moving down his back. Harry arches into the touch, presses his ass as firm as he can into Louis’ sharp hips.

The younger boy grips the desk with his free hand, the other still trapped between their bodies, his shoulder feeling tense. It is just the right amount of burn to make him feel torn between crying in pain and screaming in pleasure. He may as well just meet in the middle and cry in pleasure.

“Fuck, you look so good. Born to get fucked weren’t you, Baby?” Louis sultrily whispers into his pale skin and Harry whimpers in response.

Louis is just going for it. The sounds of skin on skin ringing through the room, mixing with the slick noise of the lube and the grunts coming from Louis.

Harry’s skin feels like it is in hyper drive. His ass was already tingling from the spanking he got early and Louis slamming into him is just amping it up. Louis’ balls are heavy and are hitting him with every deep thrust that Louis does. The older man’s nails are tight on his hips, the blunt nails digging into the soft skin there.

Harry thought Louis’ presence was dominating before but now it is even greater. He has him pressing against a desk, his thick cock deep in his ass, his lips on his neck and his nails cutting his skin. Louis is just so powerful, so dominant and so controlling of him.

He wishes he regrets messing with someone with so much authority but he can’t bring himself to feel that way. The way Louis is making him feel, he is making him falling in love with it. Feeling so submissive and obedient under him makes him so hard and so turned on that he is going numb.

“C’mon, Baby, tell me how badly you’ve wanted this?” Louis questions and Harry tells his brain to at least try to form words.

“So long. Wanted you for so long.” Harry chokes out as Louis changes up his angle, nailing right into his prostate.

“Wanted me or my cock?” Louis pushes, his thrusting slowly stopping and just grinding against him.

“You. I bloody _crave_ you to make me feel something. Been trying to get your attention for months. Needed to something that finally got your attention.” Harry coughs out, his cheek is pressed against the desk so it is a little hard to speak but he can manage, as long as Louis doesn’t stop.

“I always noticed you, Harry, just never thought you wanted me like this. Didn’t think you’d be the slutty type who wants to get fucked against a desk by their teacher.” Louis sneers and Harry whines, his back arching off his teacher in an attempt to get Louis in impossibly further.

“Yeah, I am. Love a guy in power, makes me feel amazing.” Harry nods and lets out a moan when Louis pushes his hips square again, his cock catching against the table.

“Don’t mess with a guy in power, H, you are going to get fucked hard and dirty. But that is what you want isn’t it?” Louis smirks and Harry cries out.

Louis is going back to slamming into him, his hips moving erratically faster. Almost like he is getting close. Harry can hear Louis’ breathing get faster and his heart beating faster.

Harry himself feels on the verge of an orgasm. He hasn’t touched himself at all but he knows he can come untouched. He has made himself do it a couple times and it always feels extremely intense.

“You close, Baby?” Louis asks with a nip to his ear and Harry nods shakily. “Here is what is going to happen. I’m gonna come first, inside your pretty red ass, watch it drip down your pale little thighs and then lick it out of you. And _then_ and only then, you get to come too. Understood?”

“Okay, Louis, fuck.” Harry splutters together and Louis moves inside him impossibly faster, grips him impossibly harder and whispers in his ear impossibly filthier.

Louis’ hand twists into the front of his jockstrap and grips the base of Harry’s cock tightly, effectively forming a cock ring around the younger boy’s dick. Harry cries at the contact, torn between bucking into Louis’ hand and bucking back into Louis’ cock.

“Oh, Baby, shit.” Louis cries out, his body curing back before jerking forward and Harry feels himself being filled. The sensation is queer in itself; warm and sticky but somehow, it feels right. Like this is what he needed. It is like Louis is marking him up.

“God, Lou, yes.” Harry draws out the last syllable as Louis pants heavily in his ear.

“So good for me, Love. Gonna eat you out now. You said you wanted to feel my stubble between your thighs, you are gonna get it. Rough.” Louis murmurs in his ear and a sudden realisation hits Harry quite hard. They haven’t even kissed yet.

“Wait Louis, kiss me.” Harry desperately whines and Louis grabs him by his hair again. God, he’s going to be bald by the time this ends but he loves it.

“I thought you’d never ask. Your lips are too beautiful to not be kissed.” Louis says before pulling the boy in. Harry’s hands immediately grab Louis’ hips while he feels Louis’ hands all over him. The older man has one hand in his hair still and the other hand on his neck.  
Harry kissed a few people, snog a few guys and girls at party but nothing, absolutely nothing, compares to kissing Louis. Louis has stubble, Louis has finesse and Louis has so much technique. His tongue is so skilled, licking into his mouth. Harry’s knees are weak, he is laid bare with a hard cock between them and he just wants more.

Louis’ stubble is the best thing though. It is rough, not wiry and deliberate. Rather it is soft and careless. It has a reddish tinge to it as well. Harry can only wish to look this hot when he is older. It’s leaving an amiable burn around his mouth and he wants to touch.

So he does.

He pulls back for a deep breath before Louis tugs him back in, Harry’s hand moving from Louis’ waist to his face. He runs his thumb along Louis’ sharp cheekbone, the bone jutting out perfectly. He rubs his palm along the hair there and it is soft like Louis’ hair.

“You are too good at that.” Harry gasps, leaning back but pressing their foreheads together.

“So are you. Your lips are like a drug, honestly. Just obscene.” Louis sounds equally as breathless. Harry takes pride in that.

“Um, Lou, I’m about to burst. Can you just…” Harry trails off and Louis just nods.

Harry turns around again, with a dopey smile on his lips and bends over. Louis sinks to his knees and spreads his cheeks apart. He’s sure that his skin is a little pink still but that just makes the sensation heighten.

Louis’ bites at his thighs first, the stubble just tickling him. The come has dripped out of him slightly, tracking down his left thigh, which is where Louis is currently nibbling. He almost feels cheated, that he didn’t get to taste Louis but he knows there will be a next time where he will certainly will.

He feels the warm wetness move up his legs, that he shaven last night. He doesn’t usually like body hair but on Louis, hell yeah he does. Louis’ hands grab his ass cheeks and pull them apart. Harry can sense something dripping out of him but Louis licks it up quickly.

The sentiment of someone sticking their tongue in his ass is enough to make Harry bowl over but the point that it is Louis makes the thing even hotter. Louis’ skilled tongue, that was in his mouth only moments ago, is now lapping at his hole. Licking and delving in and around the muscle, sucking all the come out of him.

Harry wonders what it could possible taste like. The combination of lube, come and just the flavour of ass don’t sound too enjoyable but Louis’ enthusiasm is telling Harry that it can’t be too bad.

“You taste so good, Babe.” Louis’ voice is nearly incomprehensible because he is technically speaking into his asshole but the vibrations make it the entirety of it better. “You gonna come soon?”

Harry barely gave his orgasm a second thought, too engrossed in the pleasure Louis was giving him but now that his mind is focused on it, he really needs to. He knows Louis wants him to come untouched and that could quite be a possibility but he just needs something. Something more.

“Yeah, gonna come for you.” Harry begs and Louis starting tonguing at him with renewed vigour. He pushes into the muscles and Harry feels his stomach tighten. Louis pushes a finger into his worked, sensitive hole and that it is.

His body lurches forward and he is shooting into the front of the jockstrap. The pleasure washes over him, covering him. His toes curl, his thighs shake, his fingers grip the table and he moans loudly. Louis’ name is what he moans.

It is undeniably the most intense and best orgasm he has had and he never wants it to end. His brain is fuzzy and his body feels lax. He feels sated and happy and Louis is here to share it with him.

“God, Harry, that looked really intense. Are you alright?” Louis questions, his thumbs massaging into the younger boy’s sweat slick skin. Harry’s eyes are glassed over, his lips are bitten red and he looks patently satisfied.

“Never fucking better. That was amazing.” Harry says dreamily and Louis smiles, pressing a kiss to his nose.

“What was so good about it anyway? Never had anyone fuck you good and proper like you deserve?” Louis asks.

“I just loved it all. You were dominating me, spanking me, punishing me, call me those names, fucking my throat, destroying my ass and then you ate me out. _Shit,_ I’ve never felt so stimulated and submissive in my _life._ ” Harry gasps in one breath and Louis’ eyes go wide.

“You like it rough don’t you Harry? Someone bossing you round and fucking you hard?” Louis presses and Harry just keens at it.

“Only want you to do it though. You just have so much power over me and I crave it being held over me.” Harry explains and Louis nods like he understands.

“Well, I’d be lying if I didn’t say I enjoyed it. But don’t mess with someone with authority, Harry; they all wont fuck you like I did. You know what they say; people with power are greedy.” Louis tells him before getting up. Harry watches the man grab his clothing from the floor and start putting it on.

“I want you to be greedy. Greedy with me.” Harry adds on and Louis just gives him a smirk.

Louis tells him to put his clothes back on. Harry brings up the jockstrap and Louis just tells him to freeball it. Harry obeys because he will do anything Louis would ask him to do it.

“Fuck, Harry, you’ve got a cock on you haven’t you? Jesus.” Louis says, staring at Harry as the younger boy tucks into his tight jeans.

“It’s not that big.” Harry brushes the comment off and slides his shirt back on.

“Next time we do this, I’m definitely sucking that thing to the back of my throat.” Louis throws in and Harry nearly chokes himself. Louis seems to notice his reaction and winks at him.

Harry slides his blazer back on and looks at Louis. Louis has this _just shagged my brains out_ glow around him and Harry is sure that he himself looks positively destroyed and flustered.

“So what now?” Harry asks and he has been dreading this question.

“Well I’ve told you I wouldn’t be opposed to a second round. I’ve never given a fuck about the rules before so I don’t care about your age. You are graduating soon so whatever. I’ll see you around Harry.” Louis says, stepping closer to Harry.

“I see you around too Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry replies cheekily, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips before walking off with a spring in his step.

Today has been fucking great.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's was my first attempt at proper prompt writing for an exchange. Once again, feel free to kudos and comment. I love seeing what your guys write in response. Bookmarks are cool to but you do what you want. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me here on [Tumblr](http://larrykindahappened.tumblr.com)!


End file.
